Rejoin
by Kristine Lovegood
Summary: He trusts Blaine again, has gathered himself together thanks to their time apart. They are more mature, not as naïve as they were. This is new, but not better or worse. Just different. Speculation fic. Contains spoilers from 4x14 and 4x15.


**Rejoin.**

There is not a single cloud in the sky.

For some reason, Kurt finds it reassuring, as if the brightness of the April afternoon will rub off on him.

He sets down the – now dry – mug he was cleaning and smiles, leaning against the counter. Blaine is coming to visit today. His plane should be landing at any minute and then he'll be here, with Kurt, for the first time since their make up in March.

* * *

After having made out in Kurt's car at Mr. Shue's wedding and made sweet, desperate love in that hotel room, Kurt had had to go back to New York the next morning, and they had parted with the promise of a talk, no goodbye kisses, but a lingering touch of their hands at the airport before Kurt had to get into the plane.

The ghost of Blaine's touch stayed with him the whole flight.

There were a few phone calls after that, hesitant talks that exposed their feelings and left a tingle of hope in their bodies. Then, three weeks after the wedding, Blaine had surprised him in New York yet again, this time leaving a note at the door telling him to go to his building's roof, only to find Blaine there, surrounded by paper lanterns and the New York skyline as a background. But Blaine was the only thing he had seen. Blaine, singing Come What May to him, handsome and loving as ever, and Kurt could only sing along and lose himself in the ethereal feeling of the moment. After they duet had ended, they sat against a wall and talked for hours, keeping each other warm. They had talked about everything they had avoided before, things that made them uncomfortable and uneasy, but that they had to discuss if they wanted to save their relationship.

They had descended the stairs on early hours of the morning, afraid but relieved, hands joined between them and the relief of being able to call each other boyfriend again fresh and comfortable in their lips.

But Blaine had to go, had classes and Regionals to work on. The next day, after spending the night with soft touches and caresses, he had taken a plane back to Ohio. That morning they parted with a kiss, and Kurt's lips had tingled the rest of the day.

And in a few minutes he is going to see him again.

* * *

Rachel walks out of her room then, her high boots clacking against the hard wood floor. Kurt resumes doing the dishes as she picks a magazine from the coffee table and throws herself at the couch.

She's mourning, he knows it. He and Santana had tried to cheer her up, but she refused to cooperate, choosing instead to drown in her sorrow. She's hurt Finn by being with Brody, who has discovered that she had cheated on him with Finn on Valentine's Day, and refuses to talk to her more than what's mandatory.

That's why he hasn't had the heart to tell her about Blaine's visit. That's also why Santana had left to Lima for Spring Break, claiming that she couldn't stand her mood. That's all they can do for her when she doesn't want their help (because Santana had made clear that she was "helping her by not being there to bitch-slap her").

He's distracted from his thoughts when there's a knock in the door.

This time is different. He knows who it is, for once. Knows Blaine is on the other side of the heavy door waiting for him.

He is just a little nervous.

He hides it, though, when he places the last dish in a cupboard and smoothes his shirt while walking towards the door. Rachel lifts an eyebrow but he doesn't notice, too busy twisting the lock then sliding the door open to reveal Blaine.

He's smiling, his mustard pants and green sweater impeccable under a black coat, hair gelled down neatly, as usual. He's holding a bouquet of yellow and red roses and his smile shows all his teeth. Everything in him is familiar, and reminds Kurt of happy days and warm conversations over coffee.

He is breathtaking.

Blaine greets him with a cheery "Hi!" and Kurt smiles lovingly at him, takes his hand and pulls him inside before sliding his arms around his waist, pulling him close and muttering a greeting against his lips.

The kiss is slow, languid, lips gliding over each other smoothly. Blaine's lips taste like raspberry chapstick, soft and warm against his. Kurt feels like he could stay this way forever, against Blaine, just touching and kissing and breathing him in.

They are interrupted by Rachel when she shouts "Hello, Blaine!", kisses his cheek and goes to her room, shutting the curtain acting as a wall forcefully. She's jealous and Kurt knows it. Blaine's aware, too, Kurt has told him about the giant mess she's made with her relationships with both Finn and Brody. He doesn't care at the moment, when Blaine is right there, solid and warm and _real_.

"Come on, B. Let's go put your suitcase away," he tugs at Blaine's hand, leading them to his bedroom "I made some space in my closet for you. I can help you, if you want."

They work together, folding and hanging different articles of clothing in the closet. Seeing their clothes together, even their underwear in the same drawer, makes it easy for Kurt to picture a future together, something he had done multiple times before but now seemed more plausible somehow.

"Want to go for a walk?" he blurts out, because thinking about a future together still stings a little after all the time he's spent thinking there was none for them at all. "I can show you some secret places around the city and we could have dinner at a cozy place I know."

"Sure," Blaine says, and there's a spark in his eyes when he adds "I really want to spend some time alone with you."

Kurt is sure there is a double meaning in the sentence, and he isn't going to complain.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Ten minutes later they are walking side by side, passing streets and shops and people, and Kurt feels warmth inside as he thinks of what his life could be in the future, take Blaine's hand and feel the cold metal of a ring in his finger that matches Kurt's own.

He wants it, wants to feel safe and unafraid, but things aren't the same as they were. They are not as perfect as they used to be, and it's going to take time for them to be. Maybe they'll never be perfect again.

But this is him and this is Blaine; this is them together and that's all that matters. They are still young and in love and Kurt is sure they will get back to full bliss. It's not that he isn't happy, because he is. But there are things that are still loose between them, and he doesn't want that.

He trusts Blaine again, has gathered himself together thanks to their time apart. They are more mature, not as naïve as they were. This is new, but not better or worse. Just different. The prospect of a life with Blaine could never be unwanted.

He's brought back to reality when Blaine reaches out and takes his hand, smiling.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem off," they stop in the middle of the busy New York street and Kurt looks at him.

His boyfriend – and it feels oh, so nice to call him that again –, his lover and confident and best friend is looking at him, concerned, but with a small, amused smile dancing on his lips. His eyelashes look longer and thicker under the April sunlight and his eyes are a mixture between amber and green.

He is beautiful, and Kurt is in love.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He is.

He grins and pulls at Blaine's hand just as he's starting to walk again, pulls him close against him, invading his space and kissing him fully on the mouth, because he can. Blaine smiles and his eyelashes brush against Kurt's cheekbones when he opens his eyes. Kurt feels his heart swell, a great part of his doubts lifted from his shoulders. He smiles back.

They are in the city of their dreams, together, with the promise of Blaine's perfect NYADA audition making them long for June, when Blaine will move in. Their future is close and safe. They are young and in love, and though everything felt like a dream back when they first started dating, this is reality. And it's different, but great in its own way.

He laughs and points at a sign in a store nearby, telling an anecdote as they resume their walk, and the sun shines over their joined hands.

* * *

Well, look, I did a speculation fic! I'm sorry, but it just had to be written.

It's my first story published in English and I don't have a Beta, so _of course_ there's going to be a lot of typos and mistakes over here. Feel free to point them out if you find them!

And this, I wrote it a few days ago and had to post it before cannon makes it completely wrong, so here it is. Enjoy.


End file.
